The Dark Past of Alice Cullen
by tapdansinpenguin
Summary: Alice's story before being changed
1. Chapter 1

It all started, with my first vision.

I had been pulled from my surroundings and taken into a blurry scene of Mommy sitting down at our table.

"What are you staring at, Alice?" Mommy asked, concerned.

"I saw you crying, in my head. I'm not quite sure how to explain it but I saw it; I saw you crying." The five- year- old me responded.

"Alice, dear, that preposterous!" Mommy laughed.

"No, Mommy I really did see it…" I tried.

"Oh Alice, you have a great imagination, I'll tell you that." Mommy joked.

I really told the truth though. She won't know until it happens, but then she'll believe me.

"Let's go inside, dear. I'll fix us some tea." Mommy said, obviously changing the subject.

We made our way back into the house and into the kitchen when we heard a faint knocking at the door. Mommy found her way to the door and opened it to a man, holding a letter in his hand. He looked sad. Mommy took it from him and opened it with hesitancy as the man took off his hat. Hand moving quickly to her mouth, Mommy read the letter with watery eyes. She then shut the door on the man, dropped the letter, and sat down at our table. She started to cry.

My vision.

I knew it.

I walked over to her and sat next to her, holding her hand. She shook it off, but with apologetic eyes she lifted me into her lap and kissed my forehead.

"What is it, Mommy?" I asked, completely unaware of the situation. She positioned herself to look at me.

"Alice, dear, he's gone. Daddy is gone. He died." She softly spoke, tears still in her eyes.

I didn't quite understand, seeing that I was only five.

"I told you." I whispered.

"What? What are you talking about, Alice?" Mommy asked, exasperated.

"I told you. When I said I saw you crying, in my head. It just happened now. I told you." I choked out, realizing what has happened. "Daddy is really gone, isn't he?" I asked, now understanding.

That was the first time I had ever been hit by my mother, and the last time I told a soul about any vision.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a slamming door, as usual. Mother was going to work in the factory. She could have met a wealthy man at some restaurant who could provide for us, but I didn't want to burden her with my 'silly visions'.

I got up, washed, and brushed my waist- length, straight, black hair. I then got dressed into a usual outfit: a purple floor- length dress with black lace that laces up in the back. I usually make all my clothes since we can't afford much. I usually don't wear 'normal' clothes but since I'm not 'normal', it fits me. As it's expected to wear gloves and a bonnet when going outside, I found this new material called mesh to make my gloves with in different colors. I also usually sew a small flower to my mesh gloves. As my bonnet goes, I just have a simple, tan-ish one, but it's okay because I have a black flower sewn on.

I go around the house to do my usual chores, until I'm stopped with a vision.

_There's a room with a bunch of people. My mother is in this room. Someone is yelling. Mother gets up. Mother walks toward the yelling person. Mother tries to calm the person down. The person hurts my mother._

As much as I know she'll hate me for this, I must warn my mother. I slip on my shoes and make sure I look presentable. I leave my house and make my way towards my mother's work. Luckily it's close.

I find her just about to start working when she sees me.

"Alice! What in the world are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be here. And what on earth are you wearing? You look certifiably insane!" She screams.

"Mother, mo-" I try to warn her.

"No Alice! This is not acceptable." She cries out.

"I, I just, I had a vision. I saw you getting hurt and, and I wanted to wa, warn you." I sheepishly stutter.

"Alice, you're crazy, you know that right?" She mocks.

"Not crazy, mother. Just gifted. I was just hoping to spare you some harm but obviously you don't want to be bothered." I whisper, looking at the ground and making my way out.

I'm back at home, finishing the rest of my chores when mother comes home. I'm nervous for her to start yelling at me. She used to be my idol, as she looked just like me. But since dad died, she's been terrible to me.

"Alice?" Mother yells as she walks in.

"In the kitchen, mother. I was just cooking."

She finds her way into the kitchen, arms crossed. She doesn't say anything, but by the way she's looking at me, I can tell she's upset.

"You know Alice, I used to love you. But of course that was when you were normal." She begins. "You really embarrassed me at work today. Why is it that you insist on ruining my life?"

"Mother, I was only trying to help, I-"

"No, Alice! No, you're insane, I'm sure of it!" She explodes. "That's it… I have no choice but to send you away."

"No, Mother you can't send me away! I'm only fourteen, you can't do this!" I cry. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help, I-"

"Alice, my mind is made up. You're leaving tomorrow. People from the asylum will be coming tomorrow. Pack up your stuff. I'm done with you." She speaks with little emotion.

Without a second thought I run up into my room. I decide I will wear the 'extreme' dress that I was working on tomorrow, just for kicks. I reach under my bed to find the pair of scissors I use for my dressmaking and make my way over to my mirror. I take one last look at my beautiful, long hair and cut it all off, giving me jaw- length hair with pieces flying out everywhere.

Mother will hate me for this.

Good.

I finish packing my things and go to sleep, even though I know that I won't actually get any sleep in. Just as I have that thought, I have a vision.

_I'm sitting on some sort of counter. I'm older. I'm wearing something that even I think is inappropriate. There are other people around me who are eating at tables and sitting on cushy, red chair things. Just at that moment, a man walks in. He has long ish, wavy, golden brown hair. He also has red eyes. He's beautiful._

I have no idea what to make with this vision. I assume I'm just having crazy dreams.

I don't know what time it is now, but I just know that I've been sitting here for hours. Part of me is relieved that I could get away from my mom, but the other part is scared for what will happen. No one knows what happens in asylums, but I have a feeling it's not pretty.

I obviously can't go to sleep, so I just lay awake, looking out the window to see the light change. I have a feeling that this luxury of looking outside will soon be out of reach. I must stay hopeful, though.

Just as the daylight comes out, I hear the sound of a motorcar coming up the driveway. I must start to get ready. I wash and get dressed, not bothering to brush my now short hair. I must say that as of now, I really do look insane. I'm wearing my black, mesh gloves and no bonnet or hat. My dress is all black with hints of purple, which give it an unmistakable dark feeling. There are dark circles under my eyes, as I got no sleep. My hair really tops off the look I try to give. There are small pieces going off in all directions; it looks like the hair of some mystic creature.

Good.

I make my way downstairs to find my mom talking - no, whispering – to the nurse from the asylum that has come to get me.

"She's insane!" Mother whispers. "She tells me of these 'visions'. Usually she leaves me alone, but yesterday she found her way to my work to tell me of one of her 'visions'. She said it was for my own good. I didn't know what else to do with her."

"I'm sure she'll have a place at the hospital." It's funny how the nurse says 'hospital', isn't it?

"Mother? I'm ready to go." I say, cautiously stepping down the stairs.

"Good. Leave now. I'm done with your craziness." She says with wide eyes, obviously taking in my outfit.

I don't look back as I leave the house and step into the motorcar. I believe that if I remain indifferent, no one will bother me.


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, so I was planning on updating like weekly or something so I had time to make new chapters and not feel pressured BUT if you give reviews then I will be quicker to upload. You can all thank Lilii-Rose-xx for this chapter coming quickly.**

**Also PLEASE feel free to correct me on my grammar. I hate when I get distracted from a great story by bad grammar.**

**Enjoy :)**

They had stripped me of all that I had. The only belongings I could keep were shapeless, white, knee- length dress things. Every time I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my appearance got worse and worse. I was wearing no shoes. I had gotten much too skinny. I looked weak in the sheet- like dress. There were dark circles under my eyes. My eyes were blood shot. And of course, my hair was still creature- like, not passing my jaw, and flying out in all directions. I looked a mess.

"Alice! Let's get you washed, dear." The nurse calls out for me.

"In my room." I spoke with little emotion from my room, in which only I'm allowed inside. I'm not allowed to leave that room either unless it's time for treatment, which it is now.

The nurse opens the door to find me sitting on the floor, glaring at her. I'm not surprised by the gasp that leaves her mouth; that happens with all of the nurses here. I don't think they like me.

They fear me.

They should.

I stand up, not wanting to create any serious problems, other than the mind games I like to play at times. I allow the nurse to lead me to the washroom. I'm used to this treatment, as they think the ice- cold water will 'rid me of the devil'. The nurse does the usual: wrap my body in sheets soaked in ice- cold water. Just as she is about to cover my face, I look into her eyes with malice. I see fear.

"You might not want to stand there." I warned. "I had a vision. You don't want to get hurt, do you?"

The nurse looked panicked as she took a step back in pure fear. Poor woman hasn't learned not to listen to me.

"I was just kidding." I joke, an evil little smirk forming on my face.

With tears in her eyes, she finishes the job and I'm left to be mummified in ice for a few hours. Maybe a day.

This is one of my preferred treatments. They tend to get a bit zealous when treating me. They think I have demons in me. Since this treatment isn't quite as brutal as some, I've learned to get used to it.

It's been a few hours into this treatment and they've poured more cold water to keep the strips cold many times. It seems as though when I'm receiving this treatment, I have more visions than usual. They aren't overly important, but they're still visions.

So much for 'getting the demons out of me'.

I believe it's been about a day in this thing, as the nurse starts to unravel the strips of wet cloth. She seems nice. It's a pity she doesn't know me yet, though. She kindly talks to me as my body is being freed of the mummification. I decide to have some fun with this one. As she unwraps my face, I give her a small, malicious, little grin.

Oh yeah, she's scared now.

"Hello, Alice. Your treatment is now over for the week." She stammers.

I give a small, yet threatening head nod. I find it quite hilarious that they're so afraid of me and I'm no more than five feet tall. Must be because they know how powerful I am.

With fear, the obviously new nurse leads me to my cell. I walk in with no complaint. She closes the bars as I turn to face her.

"Hey. You might not want to eat today. Might get ugly. You know, vision." I warn before she can close the second door. Poor girl. She'll just have to learn that she can't trust me. It's okay… she can starve for a day like I do on a normal basis.

I sit alone in my room, not doing much. It's a pity I never get to se the other inmates. I do crave a little company.

Maybe I could get out of this thing.

Hm…

I'll be sure to think of something by the time I'm out next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry for updating late. I haven't been home enough to actually write, but of course that would be an excuse.**

**Some mood music for this story in general:**

**Brotsor- Olafur Arnalds**

**One Beautiful Evening- Laurie Anderson**

**Closer- Kings of Leon**

As if on cue, the food bell sounds. It is time to eat. And that means I'll be able to get out of this thing.

"Alice, dear. It's time for lunch." One of the veteran nurses says before opening the door.

I'm already there standing, waiting for my chance as she opens the door. There is no gasp this time, just a surprised look. Yes, this one knows me very well, indeed.

"What, no visions this time? No warnings Miss Alice?" She sarcastically asks.

"No ma'am. I've decided to leave you all to your own fate."

"Hm. This is very unlike you, Alice." She says, just as I step out.

"Yes, it is… And this is too." I say as I take the back of her head into my hand and slam her face into the wall. After she is startled, I press a pressure point; I know this pressure point because all the crazy treatments I get includes people pressing these points on me.

I then make my way to the cafeteria. No one checks who's who here, so I'll at least have a weak till they notice me gone, and that's long enough for me. I get my food and sit at a relatively empty table; I'll take it slow with seeing people.

Sitting at this table is a tall, blonde guy who looks around twenty years old. There is another guy with black hair, looking a bit younger. And there is a girl who looks very tall, pale, and has long black hair, much like my old hair.

I decide to sit here. I haven't interacted with anyone in years but that's why I escaped my cell. As I sit down, I give a small smile, hoping these people are relatively nice.

"Hi, I'm Alice." I declare with a smile, cautious around these new people.

"Um, hi." The blonde one says in confusion, which I can understand. "I've never seen you around here."

"Well um, that's because they don't let me out much." I say, hoping that they won't mind me being vague.

"Alright then, um I'm James." The blonde one says. "That's Steven, and that's Violet."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you guys." I say, feeling overwhelmingly awkward.

"So," James begins, "Why are you in here?" I think James is a little more outgoing then the rest.

"Oh, um," I'm not sure if I should tell them the truth, "well, I get these… visions. Like, of the future." I say, not sure of what comes next. They don't say anything. "And you?"

They didn't answer at first. I knew they would be shocked. People like me don't get to interact with other people. These guys are probably just weird or awkward people.

"I've never met a person like you." James began, mouth agape. "We're not nearly as different as you." Funny how he said 'different'.

"Yeah, I'm pretty different… So why are you guys in here?" I say trying to turn the light on someone else.

"Well, um I have this obsession with tracking animals. My parents didn't like it so they sent me here." He said, seeming a bit sad. "And neither of them talk much." He said, pointing to the other two.

"Oh, well that's interesting," I began as I saw in the corner of my eye two nurses. They looked like they were looking for something.

Just as I came to the realization that they were looking for me, One of the nurse's eyes met mine with a hate- filled glare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this.**

**Here's some more mood music:**

**Fortune Teller- Xavier Rudd**

**The Garden- Mirah**

**Paint it Black- Vanessa Carlton**

"Crap." I muttered.

"What? Are you –" James began as he saw where I was looking. I'm sure he didn't know what was going on, but he knew I was in trouble.

Both nurses began walking quickly toward me. I really didn't have a choice but to stay put. They'd find me eventually.

"You little bitch! You want to be treated like every one else? Try acting like everyone else, you little freak!" One of the nurses screamed. She approached us and grabbed my arm to the point of bruising. "You're insane!"

"Wow and I thought I was in this place for fun." I said sarcastically. They were going to punish me as hard as they could so there was really no turning back now.

They each held one of my arms as we walked. James and the rest of them obviously had no clue as to what was going on.

I stumbled along as the nurses gripped each of my arms. They were walking very fast, probably trying to make me fall. I didn't fall though. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

They threw me into this room. It was poorly lit and just had a feeling of grey. There were machines I'd never seen or even heard of before. They flung me into a dark, metal chair and strapped a belt around my waist, and one around my chest. I had no idea what was going on.

Before I had time to think, I had a vision.

_I'm in my room. I'm looking in the small, broken mirror. Parts of my body look burnt. I have dirt on me. There is a small amount of blood on the arch of my left eyebrow._

Shit.

What are they doing to me?

Seconds after I came out of the vision, one of the nurses shoved an uncomfortable black, metal thing in my mouth and clipped other metal things to my fingers and toes.

Before I could do anything, they had strapped another belt across my forehead.

They both exited the room, leaving me in the dark.

That's when it started.

It started in small, controlled sparks. It came from the metal things that were stuck to me. My fingers had no feeling at this point. My lips had gone numb as well. The rest of my body was not so lucky. It felt like fire shocking up my arms and through my chest. I could tell my heart had skipped a few beats.

There was a different fire going through my head and down my throat. First I would black out, and then in a second, everything would be white. My ears were buzzing so badly I couldn't even hear my own screams.

As each shock coursed through my body, I felt myself slipping under more and more. Just as I felt I was about to go, the nurses came back in and turned off the machine.

Even if I wanted to move while they took off the belts, I couldn't. Obviously since they didn't like me, they didn't want to carry me; they dragged me. I was still coming in and out of consciousness as I was dragged to my room. As we approached the cell, I don't think I'd ever been this happy to be in my little isolated room.

Of course, instead of dragging me into my cell like normal people, they threw me. Face first.

What a surprise.

Sleep quickly overcame me, before I could even get off the floor. I couldn't feel half of my body so there would be no use of getting up.

After about a four seconds, I drifted off into an unhealthy unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke, as usual, in my small, secluded cell. This was different though; I was on the ground. I usually sleep on the shelf- like thing that they liked to call my bed. Something else was different. I felt like I'd been running through the desert and then beaten.

Oh yeah, that shock thing.

Do I dare look at the scratchy, worn out mirror?

Well, I had to get up some time, might as well have been then.

I painfully got up and almost every bone or muscle protested. After a few minutes of struggle, I was finally at my feet, using the wall as a support. I slowly walked toward the mirror – half afraid that I'd lose my balance and half afraid of what I would see.

My hair was matted and looking crazier then usual. My skin looked almost translucent and had patches of dirt scattered around. On one side of my face, there was a huge bruise with a gash in the center, probably from falling – no, being thrown - on the floor.

I wasn't exactly sure as to what I should have done, but I felt incredibly dizzy. It would be no use to stay standing, or even stay awake for that matter, while in this condition. So I then decided to lie down.

I was woken up from my peaceful slumber by a tapping at my door.

"Alice!" the door taper whispered.

"Huh, what?" I sleepily tried to say.

"Alice!" the person said a little louder.

"James? Is that you?" I said, still sleepy.

"Yeah, Alice you're getting out of here. We're getting out of here. Both of us." This had my attention. I sat up and stretched out my body, hearing more then a few pops. I got up and walked closer to the door.

"What?"

"Yes, Alice, we're getting out of here." He almost shouted.

"Good luck with getting me out of this room. It's locked from both sides." I sadly pointed out.

Seconds after I mentioned out dilemma the door swung open, revealing James swinging a key around his hand.

"How did you even get that?"

"Like I said, I track stuff." He said, smiling.

"Alright then. What is your plan, exactly?" I asked, still in shock of how amazing this new friend was.

"Just follow me, quickly, before anyone notices." He ordered, reaching his hand out to me.

"I hope you're right about this, James." I said as he took my hand and lead me through the hospital.

We ran through hallways and past doors and finally made it to a huge metal door that blocked us from the outside world.

"How do we get out? It's locked." I stated with obvious disappointment.

I heard nothing as I was staring at the door in front of us. I then turned to face James. He had this smug, little grin on his face as he was swinging a key around with his fingers.

"You're crazy." I laughed in relief as he walked toward the door to unlock it.

_Free, at last!_


End file.
